Ono
Ono is a major character in the Disney Junior series ''The Lion Guard''. ''He is one of Kion's friends and a member of the Lion Guard. His position on the team is the Keenest of Sight. Background Personality Ono is described as an intellectual and brainy egret. He never hesitates to take to the air and seek out animals in help, and will sometimes act even before Kion asks him to. Ono is loyal to Kion and rarely questions his leader. Despite his sharp social skills and optimism, Ono is exceptionally blunt and able to lay out his feelings without any sugar-coating. He is by far the most down-to-earth member of the Lion Guard, always thinking things through before jumping in. Perhaps this is in part because of his keen eye and ability to step back and assess before taking action. His intellect is sharp, and he has the cleverness and patience to act on it. Ono is brave and has a knack for following the rules. His principles are clear in his willingness to fight with his full heart for the Circle of Life, and he is a valued member of the Lion Guard for his intelligence and ability to see things from afar. Ono is quite well-informed in regards to the animals of the Serengeti, and he often states facts out loud for the benefit of his friends. He is very respectful to royalty and is noted to be punctual. Ono isn't afraid to show his annoyance to other animals and is also very reserved. Ono's value to the Lion Guard doesn't get to his ego, but it does make him a workaholic, as revealed when he tries to continue flying after he's temporarily hurt his eye. Ono's mature personality, combined with his fairly low voice and him being about the same size as an adult egret, imply that he is the eldest member of the Lion Guard. Abilities *'High-Level Intellect:' Ono might be the most intelligent of the Lion Guard, as he was able to find ways to make Bunga smell good, knew that Kion was wrong about being unable to move the bees to another location, and more. *'Skilled Combatant:' As a member of the Lion Guard, Ono is a capable fighter. *'Flight:' As an egret, Ono is able to fly. *'Animal Speed:' Ono is the second fastest member of the Lion Guard, due to him being a flyer. *'Animal Agility:' Ono has amazing agility, as he is able to make quick turns and quick dives to be able to pull up easily when diving. *'Animal Eyesight:' Ono has the best eyesight in the Lion Guard, as his vision is the strongest of the group, and he is able to see at a far distances. *'Animal Strength:' Ono is shown to be able to hold a baby monkey on his back in the air. He is also able to dive down to hit Mzingo out of the air easily. Appearances It's UnBungalievable! Ono, along with Bunga, appears in ''The Lion Guard's spin-off short series It's UnBungalievable, which involves him and Bunga choosing two animals and deciding which one is better. Trivia * His specific species is cattle egret (Bubulculus ibis), wich is one of the birds with the largest year-round range. * Ono's catchphrase "Hapana!" means "Oh no!" in Swahili. * Ono is the only member of Guard yet to sing a solo song. Gallery ono.png ono2.png The Lion Guard Kion's Friends.jpg Lion Guard team .jpg Screen Shot 2015-10-12 at 10.16.13 AM.png Lion Guard Fuli Finds Her Place Book.png Lion Guard Bunga the Wise Book.png Imagetlgeotbono.png Hug.png Admire.png Cave.png Guard in Mbali Fields.png Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Birds Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:African characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Heroes